When Lightning Strikes
by rkfollower
Summary: 7 short stories for Laxana Week in Tumblr. Warning: This is the first time I would be writing for this pair. They will be OOC since I really don't know how to write them just yet. Please read and enjoy.
1. KIss

**Kiss**

Cana Alberona has been involved in the many firsts of Laxus Dreyar's life.

First friend. First enemy. First crush. First tears. First love. First heartbreak.

"Remember our first kiss?" he heard the woman ask from his chest where her head laid.

Of course, she was also his first kiss.

His mind reeled when the woman he loved the most mentioned one of the monumental events in their relationship. It was not one of his proudest moments.

"O-of course. What about it?" he asks shakily, wondering if she knew something about what he did that day.

The woman shifts from her position so she could have a better look at her lover. "Nothing in particular. Just that, it was, and still is, the best kiss I ever had."

Laxus swallowed hard.

"There was just that spark when our lips touched." Cana states. "It was something that I didn't feel or experience with any other guy I kissed."

The lightning mage pouted. "Just how many guys did you kiss beside me, huh?"

"Hmm…" the brunette placed a finger on her chin, thinking of all the men that had the honor of kissing her. "Well, there's Macao of course, then Hibiki, Gajeel…"

"Gajeel? Seriously? When did that happen?" Laxus injected.

"I was so hammered that time I really can't remember much but don't worry, it was just a dare."

Laxus remained quiet after that. He didn't really mind who Cana had kissed before. Her lips, along with the rest of her, now belong to him and that is what really matters.

The card mage, misunderstanding her male companion's silence as anger, cuddled closer to him. "Look, I'm sorry ok? Just like I said, they didn't match up to the feeling I got when we first kissed. I mean, our lips barely touched but there was just this spark I couldn't explain. That never happened with anyone except you."

Laxus watched as Cana's eyes shone as she told about their first kiss. Guilt rose to his chest. He just had to let out the truth.

"About that… I need to tell you something."

The nervousness in the blonde's voice caught her attention. Never in her life had she heard him make such a sound.

"That time… I may have caused a spark between us, literally."

A single, elegantly shaped eyebrow rose.

"Well, you mentioned before that you would know if the person you're kissing was the one if you feel a _spark_ when you kissed so I may have used my magic to produce some."

A pair of orange orbs looked into brown ones, gauging her reaction on his revelation.

"Was that a one-time thing or…"

"I only did it that one time I promise, Cana."

The brunette withdrew her hand. She formed a fist and hit her lover's arm as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Laxus yelled. "What was that for?"

"That was for electrocuting me that time." Cana began. "And this is for being honest about it, though you're 10 years late."

Cana pressed her full lips on to his. Even though, the _spark_ she felt during their first kiss may have been induced by Laxus' powers. She knew that the _spark_ she felt the other times their lips met was real.


	2. Kids

**Kids**

It was a sad day for Fairy Tail.

It was quite unusual to see the members of the rowdiest guild in Fiore sit quietly on their seats. No merry songs were being played and no crazy dances were being performed. Somber expressions decorated the faces of the usually jolly people. One might ask what has happened to cause such a depressing atmosphere in such a joyful place.

Cana Alberona's pet dog has just passed away.

The little girl had been crying nonstop since this morning when she found her loyal friend lying lifeless on the foot of her bed. Initially, she had thought that the dog may have been just pretending but upon closer inspection, she noticed that its chest no longer rose nor fell as he slept. Immediately, she wailed and caught the attention of her roommate, the newest addition to Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. The red head quickly came to her aid and when she saw the lifeless body of her friend's companion, she hugged her tightly never letting go until Cana calmed down.

The guild had prepared a small ceremony for the girl's loyal companion. Everyone gave a small speech about the dog and how they loved him and will miss him. Cana was able to hold in her sobs enough so she could utter a final farewell to her pet. With the help of Macao and Wakaba, the dog was buried and finally laid to rest forever. The whole guild returned to Fairy Tail after the ceremony, no one in the mood to start their usual merry making.

Laxus Dreyar, grandson of the guild master Makarov, was getting quite annoyed with the atmosphere filling the guild. How could the death of mangy dog transform the greatest mages of Fiore into emotional sissies? He just couldn't understand.

"Grandpa!" he roared. "Tell them to get up from their sorry asses and start working or drinking or anything! This is not what Fairy Tail is supposed to act like. We're toughest guild around. What would people say if they saw us crying over a stupid dog!"

Everyone become quieter, if that was even possible. The attention of the whole guild was focused on the master and his fuming grandson.

"Laxus… please stop," Makarov scolded. "This is hard for everyone."

"Why?" The blonde boy demanded. "A stupid mutt died! It's not like the world is gonna end just because of that. Reacting this way over some pet that no one will probably remember tomorrow is what will ruin the reputation of the guild you worked so hard on."

Quite a loud sob was heard followed by a loud bang of the guild door closing behind a brunette girl.

"Laxus, that's enough. That dog, though he is an animal, is as much a member of this guild as you and everyone here. And we showing our emotions because one of our nakama died do not make us look weak. It only shows how strong our bond is with each other really is.

"Yes, he might have been just a dog. But to Cana, he meant much more than that. He was a companion, a friend, someone who she could rely on, a nakama. And isn't that what Fairy Tail is all about Laxus?"

The young boy was speechless. He understood now. He hung his head low in embarrassment.

"Chin up my son." Makarov began. "You are young and this would not be the last time you would make a mistake. What you must do is learn from them."

Laxus allowed a single tear to escape his eye as he nodded.

"You know what you must do."

* * *

It had already become dark when Laxus finally found Cana. Cautiously, he approached the still crying girl.

"Hey…" he greeted, trying to catch her attention. He observed that her shoulder tensed upon hearing his voice. "Look about what I said earlier in the guild…"

Cana remained silent, unmoving.

"Look, I'm… I'm… I'm sorry okay? I didn't… know what I was saying back then."

The brunette turned her head towards him. Big bright brown orbs, red and wet from all the crying, stared at him with awe.

"What?!" he blushed at the way she looked at him.

"N-nothing." The young girl blushed as well. "It's just… I think this is the first time I heard you apologize for something, ever."

The two became quiet after the exchange. Laxus, becoming quite uncomfortable with the silence pulled something from his pocket and shoved it into the unsuspecting girl.

"What's this?" she asks, looking at a deck of card in her hands.

"Cards obviously."

"I know what they are Laxus. What I'm asking is why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, Macao and Wakaba are always going about how you always wait for Gildarts to return. I thought you could you these to predict when he'll be coming back." The boy blushed again.

A small smile appeared on the young girl's face. She approached the blushing teen and hugged him.

"Thank you Laxus. I really appreciate it."


	3. School

**School **

She was absolutely fuming. Cana clutched a piece of paper in her hand as she stormed into his office one sfternoon.

"What's the meaning of this?" She slams the paper in front of him. The word "failed" was written in big bold red letter on top.

"Well, that was the exam you took last week, which you failed miserably if I may add." The blond man replied nonchantly.

"There's no way I failed this test! I know got all the answers right!"

"Well, your answers maybe right but you definitely didn't follow the instruction I gave you."

"What do you mean I didn't follow the instruction? It's a simple true or false exam, Laxus!"

"First of all, it's Mr. Dreyar, Cana. Secondly, if you read the instruction I wrote at the beginning of the exam, you will see that if your answer is true then you must write the word "False" and the word "True" if you answered false."

The brunnete went over and looked at her exam paper. True enough, written at the top of the paper, before the first question was the instruction her teacher had just mentioned.

"Well, that was stupid! Who does that kind of thing?"

"I do. And if you think that was stupid, what do you call someone who failed to understand such a simple instruction?"

"I hate you!" Cana exclaimed, grabing her exam and making her way out the bastard's office. However, a hand on her slim arm stopped her.

"Cana..."

"What!"

"Look, I know it's hard, with the situation we're in. But you have to stay strong. Please? It's just for another year, then you'll graduate and we can be together in public again."

Cana stared at her professor slash lover and sighed.

"Fine... But you owe me big time for this."

"I know." The blond pulled the smaller woman into his arms and kissed her temple. "I'll buy you all the booze you want after you graduate, I promise."

"Yeah, you better."

* * *

I had a really hard time thinking of a story for this theme. I had to go AU on this one. Ironically, AU is the theme for tomorrow. Better watch out for that.


End file.
